


Birds of a Feather

by SweetHavok



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-09
Updated: 2017-06-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 04:55:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11154672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SweetHavok/pseuds/SweetHavok
Summary: A drabble about a day with your favorite archer.





	Birds of a Feather

Every morning was the same. You would awaken to a very naked Hawkeye cuddled against your back, whining softly in your ear about how he desperately needed coffee. You would groan and then proceed to grumble about how you were still tired and he could make his own. This would elicit a puppy-like whimper, and he would turn those big eyes on, looking at you, pleading. Eventually you give in and get out of bed to go make his damn coffee. However, you did so with vengeance; you would pull on one his shirts that fell to mid-thigh, and saunter over to the kitchen. You knew exactly the image before him, and you would smirk to yourself.

Soon enough, he’d be coming out after you, grabbing your hips to pull you into him. He’d nuzzle your neck with his stubble; not yet shaven. You’d ignore his efforts, stifling a laugh, and turn around to hand him his cup of joe, only to be met with the poutiest of faces. You’d erupt into giggles, shaking your head as you wiggled out of his grip to go shower.

You would spend your nights watching terrible horror movies, laughing at the crappy special effects and even worse story lines. You ate all sorts of junk food and liquor, just drinking in each other’s company. The end of night would begin with snuggles and little kisses, and end up with the two of you on the floor, tangled up in sheets while laughing.

When he would come home from missions, you’d strip him and push him into a hot shower. You would throw his uniform into the wash after scrubbing the blood out, then go clean up his equipment. While the water was still warm, you’d slip in with him and start to massage his aching muscles. You gently washed all the dirt and blood from his skin, raining little kisses all over. When it came time to get out, you did so first, and grabbed his fluffy bathrobe. Once you dried each off, it was time for him to take some ibuprofen; then the two of you went off to bed for some cuddles and sleep.


End file.
